onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zala
(FUNimation); Ms. Doublefinger/Pola (Viz); Ms. New Year's Eve (4Kids) | first = Chapter 155; Episode 103 | affiliation = Baroque Works (former) | occupation = Spiders Cafe owner; Officer agent of Baroque Works (former) | alias = | birth = July 30th | jva = Rin Mizuhara (eps 103-104), Yuko Tachibana (eps 107+, Movie 8) | 4kids eva = Eva Kaminsky Kathleen Delaney (Grand Battle) | Funi eva = Leah Clark | dfbackcolor = 223C85 | dftextcolor = E9E1D5 | dfname = Toge Toge no Mi | dfename = Spike-Spike Fruit | dfmeaning = "Toge" means "spike" | dftype = Paramecia }} Paula was the second highest ranking female officer agent in the criminal band known as Baroque Works; codenamed Miss Doublefinger, she was partnered with Mr. 1. She was a major antagonist during the Alabasta Arc. After the group's dissolution, she works as the barmaid at the new Spiders Cafe alongside most of her former colleagues. Appearance Paula is a young, slim woman of average height with curly dark-blue hair, thick lips, dark green eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Her most striking feature is probably the over-exaggerated way she walks, describing hip swings that are often used to display a sexy woman. Outside of Baroque Works, when first introduced in the Spiders Cafe, Paula is shown donning yellow crystal square glasses and a diamond-patterned bandanna that combines a variety of pink, turquoise, white and purple tones. She is also shown wearing a tank-top; purple in color, with pink embroideries drawn across it and green ornaments that resemble some kind of bushes representations. She wears dark brown low-riding pants, platform sandals, and has her long, dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail. Later on, Paula is seen donning her most characteristic outfit; revealing and dark brown in color, this outfit mainly consists of a short long-sleeved jacket with beige colored fur brims, a bikini top describing an unusual spider web-like pattern across her abdominal area, low-riding pants, and platform sandals. She is sometimes seen smoking from a long whitish pipe. During Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works", Paula wore the typical striped prisoner outfit, which covered from the upper part of her torso to her thighs, dark footwear and large handcuffs. Gallery Main Series Video Games Personality Paula is Mr. 1's calm and mild tempered partner who has a funny way of walking, over-exaggerating the "sexy" hip swing. She is not easily amused by the antics of others and remains unweathered in any situation. She also displays a tendency to play with her victims; during her fight with Nami she took her time in dealing with her, only really going after her when she finally lost her patience at Nami's apparently "useless" weapon. She is nonetheless a lethal fighter who does not shy away from violence, much like her partner Mr. 1. She has, however, shown small hints of mercy, as she told Nami that she would kill her as painlessly as possible if she surrendered. She also stated several times during the battle that she feels bad for Nami, because she was stuck with a weapon that appeared to have no use, but it didn't stop her from going after Nami. Paula is also shown to be brave, compared to the rest of her former colleagues. For example, despite the fact that any potential risk for her safety could have been provoked, she decided to directly ask Crocodile about his objective after the latter had revealed his public identity while Mr. 1, Mr. 2, Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas remained intimidated by their boss' presence. Relationships Baroque Works Much like her partner; Mr. 1, Paula is often shown maintaining a professional relationship with the most of the Baroque Works Agents. She is occasionally seen as a mediator in conflicts between some of her colleagues, in order to successfully accomplish any task assigned; such as when she stopped the fight between Mr. 1 and Mr. 2. Mr. 1 Paula's relationship with Mr. 1 is a strictly professional partnership, with both of them working together to accomplish any task set before them. However, she is occasionally seen throwing sarcastic remarks towards him; as shown when he had the apparent urge to kill Zoro. Mr. 2 Pretty much like her partner; Mr. 1, Paula seems to find Mr. 2's flamboyant nature ridiculous, directly cataloging his attitude as stupid. However, and unlike her partner, she is seen maintaining a calmer attitude towards him; as shown when she interfered in fight between both, Mr. 1 and Mr. 2, in order to meet their boss; Mr. 0. Mr. 4 Much like with the rest of her companions, Paula is seen maintaining a calm and respectful attitude towards Mr. 4; as shown when she offers him an orange juice when the latter arrives to the Spider's Cafe. Miss Merry Christmas Despite Miss Merry Christmas' impertinence, Paula seems to show a mild temper and respectful attitude towards her, as seen when she apologized after Miss Merry Christmas overreacted towards her for asking about work. Crocodile Like her partners she is highly surprised when meeting her boss for the first time. Paula initially seemed lightly intimidated by Mr. 0's (aka Crocodile) presence, especially when the latter "dried Mr. 3 up". This, however, does not stop Paula's curiosity since she decides to directly ask Crocodile about his final objective. Abilities and Powers Paula is shown to be a fairly skilled fighter even though she mostly relies on the advantages provided by her Devil Fruit. She is shown to be somewhat ruthless and certainly feels no sympathy towards her victims; although she is less serious than her partner, going so far as to display amused confidence in her fights. Her skills are, however, great enough to be partnered with Mr. 1, granting her the second highest ranking female officer agent title in Baroque Works, being bested only by Miss All-Sunday. Devil Fruit Paula ate the Toge Toge no Mi Devil Fruit, which is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit. It grants the user the ability of deforming any part of their body into deadly sharp spikes. Paula mainly makes use of her Devil Fruit power in order to stab her opponents. She is able to "dope" herself which increases her muscle mass and strength to the point that she is able to demolish a whole building with a single movement. She is occasionally seen making use of her power in order to obtain an enhanced speed as well by sprouting spikes from the bottom of her feet, granting her major velocity. It is notable how greatly versatile her Devil Fruit is: showing balance between offense and defense, especially at close range, since struggling against the sharp spikes she produces will usually result in severe injuries and damage to her opponent. History Past At an unspecified point of her past, Paula ate the Toge Toge no Mi Devil Fruit and joined Baroque Works, working her way up the organization to achieve the high position of Officer Agent, and becoming partners with Mr. 1. She also became the owner of the former Spiders Cafe, using her original name there as a cover-up. Alabasta Saga Alabasta Arc After joining and working for Baroque Works for an unspecified amount of time, she got the nickname "Miss Doublefinger" and was called to assemble with the other Officer Agents for the fulfillment of Baroque Works' ultimate goal; Operation Utopia. Summoned to Alabasta by Crocodile for the final phase of Baroque Works's plan, she was firstly seen putting up an initial cover of being the Spiders Cafe owner by her actual name, Paula. She then dropped this facade upon the arrival of the rest of the agents, in order to mediate the confrontation started between Mr. 1 and Mr. 2, caused by the beating delivered to the latter's subordinates, to later proceed with the initial plan of meeting their mysterious boss, Mr. 0, in Rainbase. After being transported to Rainbase by Banchi, Paula and her fellow Officer Agents were led to a room that was submerged underwater. There, they were greeted by Miss All Sunday, who revealed to them not only that they were under the casino of Rain Dinners, but also the identity of their boss, the Shichibukai Crocodile. After a brief revelation, Paula and her fellow agents were informed of the goal of their final plan and what they had to do to achieve it. Just as they were finishing up the meeting, a new complication however arose before the Baroque Works agents. Mr. 3, a fellow agent who snuck into the meeting, revealed to them that he had failed in his mission to assassinate Vivi and her pirate companions. With this new information and some faces provided by Mr. 2 who happened to have met the pirates in question, Paula and her fellow agents were ordered by Crocodile to be on the look out for Vivi and the pirates. As Vivi was a friend of the leader of the rebellion that was happening in Alabasta, Kohza, their meeting with could spell ruin for Operation Utopia. With this final order, Paula, along with her fellow colleagues went to fulfill their parts in their final mission. As the mission commenced in Nanohana, Paula and her partner took over a gigantic weapons ship and crashed it into the port town. With the damage caused by the ship and the farce perpetuated by Mr. 2 masquerading as the the king of Alabasta, Nefertari Cobra, at the same time, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents had set off a series of events that would provoke the rebels into fighting against the king and his army. As Mr. 1 and Paula were leaving, they found out that a little boy, Kappa, had discovered the truth behind Mr. 2's trick. Seeing the potential danger, they messed the boy up so he would not ruin the mission before leaving with Mr. 2 to Alubarna, the capital of Alabasta. Regrouping with the rest of the Officer Agents at the western most gate of the city, Paula and her fellow agents were told to wait there for Vivi and her pirate companions which they learned would be coming. Soon enough, they saw the princess and her companions arriving on Spot-Billed Ducks. To their surprise, Paula and colleagues noticed there were six cloaked figures heading toward them, all wearing the same type of cloak. Since the six cloaked figures were all riding Spot-Billed Ducks, the quickest animal in Alabasta, Paula and her colleagues unfortunately could not catch the group as it split up and passed them heading to one of the five city gates. Not knowing which one of the was Vivi, the Baroque Works agents split up as well to catch the cloaked figures. Following two cloaked figures who passed through the westernmost gate with her partner, Paula caught up with them. However much to her and her partner's surprise, not one of the two they followed was Vivi. To their disappointment, they were actually Zoro and Nami. Thinking she won't stand a chance against either Paula or Mr. 1, Nami then flees, as Zoro only shows interest to fight Mr. 1, Paula approaches Nami in order to fight. Fleeing as she tried to figure out her new weapon, the Clima-Tact, made by Usopp, Nami is then suddenly impaled through the back of her shoulder by a spike jutting through the wall of a building behind her. Paula breaking apart the wall behind her with her Devil Fruit abilities, explains then she can deform any part of her body at will thanks to the power granted by the Toge Toge no Mi. At first Paula shows no problem with Nami trying a variation many ridiculous moves from her weapon, but over the time she has enough of it and decides to attack Nami. With Paula adopting an offensive role, Nami barely is able to dodge her attacks and rolls away, feeling frightened. She tells Nami that running away from her isn't helping, and nobody is coming to save her. That it would be easier for her to be calm and accept her death. Nami tries to use her Clima-Tact, but it spits out a boxing glove on a spring that Paula slaps aside. She then slices up Nami's cheek, and begins to chase her down rolling into a large ball of spikes. Nami gets knocked through a glass window, but with quick thinking she wraps her robe over her enemy and hurls her away, as Paula is mildly impressed by her desperate tactics. Nami looks over the instruction manual and finds the fighting combinations are written on the back, to her anger. Nami climbs out of hiding, confronting her enemy now confident she is able to fight. She tears her dress allowing herself to move better, preparing to fight. She begins blowing bubbles, of warm, cool, and static, doing nothing but mildly amuse her enemy. Growing bored, Paula finishes her cigarette and charges her, growing spikes on her heels. She catches up with Nami and shoves a spike through her back leg. She tells Nami she doesn't feel like playing with her anymore, turned her bottom heel into spikes that she tries to impale her. Nami then is able to use her Clima Tact and blow her away, a certain distance. She reads over her manual, beginning to understand further how to use her weapon and the combinations of using hot and cool pressure. Paula becomes angered at her not paying attention to their battle and charges her, shoving her spike fingers through her chest and face. What would be a killing blow, turned out to be merely a mirage Nami had tricked her with. Paula attacks again, with her arms and breasts turning into great spikes to pin her arms to the wall. She sardonically compliments Nami on her weapon, but states it doesn't have much attack power behind it. Her lips morph into a spike that jut from her face that Nami is able to avoid being stabbed with. She continues to tease Nami further, keeping a part of her staff away. She tells her that this toy is weak, and its electricity is more harmless than the static on a coat. Nami steals it back and tries to use all three pieces together, but is only further frustrated at it making little water fountains. Paula transforms her hair into a great ball of sharp urchin spikes, and charges her. Nami is able to roll out of her path and is further frightened at the damage of her breaking a clean hole through a building. Paula tells Nami she was only showing off in response to her 'show', as she uses her Devil Fruit powers to inject her arms and make them bigger and stronger. Before Nami is able to finish mixing her bubbles together, Paula attacks with more power, shattering a stone pillar and further causing injury to her legs. She successfully creates a small cloud, but Paula ignores it and continues her assault. Nami throws more hot and cool bubbles, deliberately missing her opponent to feed the cloud. Nami is slammed back, but before Paula can land a killing blow her thundercloud strikes her with lightning. Still standing and enraged, she tries to skewer Nami but is tricked once again by a mirage of her. Nami prepares to use her next move but before she is ready, Paula charges her as Nami is forced to push her back with her foot causing it to be impaled. Nami overcomes her pain thinking of how much Vivi has suffered, that her wound cannot compare to. She unleashes her special move, as at first two small toy pigeons pop out seemingly another harmless move. But then, they begin to wrap around her and spin, propelling Paula at a high velocity making her crash through the walls of a building. After Operation Utopia failed with Luffy defeating Crocodile, Paula was found and arrested by the Marines headed by Tashigi. She, along with the other arrested Baroque Works agents, is then sent to prison. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" After the events at Alabasta, Paula, along with Crocodile and the other arrested Officer Agents, can be seen in the Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" cover-arc, imprisoned in a Marine base. As time passed, Paula and her fellow officer agents were soon visited by the most unexpected of visitors; Miss Goldenweek and the Mr. 5 team. With a mission to free their imprisoned colleagues, Miss Goldenweek and her group infiltrated the Marine base and freed Paula and the others from their cells. Along with Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5, Miss Valentine and the other escapees, Paula is later seen successfully re-establishing a new Spiders Cafe, after renovating the former Cactus Saloon for the purpose. There, she is shown to remain as a bartender and owner of the building. Major Battles *Paula vs. Mr. 1 vs. Mr. 2 (Separated both) *Miss Doublefinger and Mr. 1 vs. Kappa (Unseen) *Miss Doublefinger vs. Nami Translation and Dub Issues In the anime and manga, she is seen smoking a long pipe. Interestingly enough, the holder is still seen in the 4Kids dub, although in some scenes it is edited out. She also received edits to her breasts like many other women such as Nico Robin and Nami. In the Viz Manga, her real name, "Paula", was initially translated as "Pola". However, in Miss Goldenweek's cover story, it was switched back to "Paula". Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Going Baseball *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum *Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland *Aim! The King of Berry *Dragon Dream! *One Piece: Round the Land *One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure Support Appearances *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece Grand Adventure *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Dance Battle Trivia *Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Color Trap reveals that her dream is to remain as Paula, the cafe owner. *As each female Officer Agent is named after a holiday, Miss Doublefinger's name refers to January 1 (1/1) or New Years Day. Oda explains that "Double finger" refers to his own style of body language he uses when he talks about January 1. He raises the index fingers on both of his hands which represents the month and the day. Coincidentally, Oda's birthday is on January 1, and so is another character's, Portgas D. Ace. *Both her and her partner, Mr. 1, have a "sharpness" theme with spikes and blades, respectively. *Miss Doublefinger is the first opponent to be defeated by Nami in a one-on-one fight. External Links *New Year's Eve - Wikipedia article about her holiday codename. References Site Navigation de:Paula es:Paula fr:Paula it:Paula ca:Paula pl:Paula Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Spiders Cafe Characters Category:Smokers Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Bartenders Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists Category:Prisoners